Nuestra Navidad
by Theta Tenny
Summary: Pequeño relato sobre la primera navidad de Angela, Hodgins y el pequeño Mike    Para el reto "Navidad en el Jeffersonian".


_Hola! Bueno, acá les traigo el último fic del desafío "Navidad en el Jeffersonian", con esta pareja que me encanta, Hodgins y Angela ^^_

_Espero que les guste, aunque a mi no me convense jeje :P_

**Bones y sus personajes le pertenecen a FOX**_  
><em>

* * *

><p><span>Nuestra navidad.<span>

El enorme árbol navideño se encontraba justo en el centro de la sala, adornado con bellas esferas y brillantes luces de colores, que prendían y apagaban al compás de los villancicos que sonaban alegremente, inundando todo el lugar. Pero esos bellos villancicos, eran interrumpidos por un casi constante lloroso de bebé. El pequeño Mike había caído resfriado hacía unos días y eso estaba dejando a sus padres con los pelos de punta, literalmente.

Angela se paseaba con el niño en brazos, balanceándose rítmicamente, intentando calmarlo. Ese día no había podido ir al laboratorio, ya que había decidido quedarse en casa, cuidando al pequeño. De la nada, su celular sonó. La mujer atendió casi al instante:

— ¿Si?— preguntó a su interlocutor.

— ¿Cómo están?— preguntó la voz de Jack Hodgins al otro lado de la línea.

— No muy bien… no puedo dormirlo aún— respondió la castaña.

— ¿Ya intentaste con la música que nos dejó tu padre?

— Si, y con mucha más, pero nada… En verdad ya no se qué hacer, Hodgins— dijo, con bastante desesperación en la voz.

— Descuida, ya estoy por salir para allá, al fin hemos terminado con el caso.

— De acuerdo, te esperamos. Y discúlpate con Brennan y Cam una vez más.

— Si, lo haré.

Y luego la comunicación se cortó, por lo que Angela dejó el teléfono sobre una mesa y continuó acunando al pequeño, a la vez que comenzaba a tararear una canción de cuna, con la ligera esperanza de poder calmarlo.

* * *

><p>Por su parte, el doctor especialista en insectos, volvía a su casa en auto cuando por pura casualidad posó sus ojos en un local en dónde tenían exhibidos muchos disfraces, siendo más de la mitad, los rojos de Santa Claus. Automáticamente, se le ocurrió una idea, ya que sería la primera navidad de su hijo, ¿por qué no celebrarla a lo grande? Y quizás, si tenía suerte, podrá hacer además que el niño se durmiera al fin.<p>

Decidido, estacionó el vehículo, entró en la tienda y compró, entre otras cosas interesantes que vio, el dichoso disfraz. Sin más, se dispuso a ir hacia su hogar.

— Llegué…— dijo Jack al entrar a su casa, con dos grandes bolsas blancas en sus manos.

Angela fue a su encuentro, con una taza de café en la mano y una suave sonrisa en su rostro. Le dio un suave beso en los labios y luego le dijo:

— Se durmió— dijo en un susurro.

— Que bueno— respondió el hombre, lanzando un suspiro—, pero, ¿cómo hiciste?

Ella sonrió de lado— Bueno…— comenzó a decir, pero no tuvo que concluir, ya que su texano padre apareció por detrás.

Hodgins lo miró con cierto temor. No importaba cuanto tiempo pasara, nunca se acostumbraría a la presencia del excéntrico padre de Angela.

— Oh, claro… hola…

El hombre se le acercó con paso firme, como siempre, y le colocó una mano en el hombro, apretándolo bastante. Sin embargo, no mostró su dolor, si lo hacía, podía llegar a ganarse otro tatuaje extraño.

— ¿Qué tal?— dijo el progenitor de la artista— ¿Asique aunque les di lo necesario para poder calmar a mi nieto, sigues sin poder hacerlo?

— Bu-bueno en realidad, intentamos con tu música, pero tampoco se dormía.

— A mí sí me funcionó— dijo, como comentario totalmente casual. Luego miro las bolsas que el ojiazul llevaba en sus manos— ¿Qué es eso?

— ¿Esto?— preguntó levantando las bolsas, ya había olvidado que las llevaba consigo— Unas cosas navideñas que compré.

— Pero ya habíamos comprado los regalos— dijo Angela, mirándolo extrañada.

— Si, pero vi un local de disfraces y se me ocurrió comprar el disfraz de Santa, quizás a Mike le guste. Mira— dijo en forma de respuesta el científico.

Se acercó a una mesa y comenzó a sacar las cosas que había comprado, comenzando por el característico disfraz rojo y blanco. Luego sacó una gran caja de luces navideñas y una figura de un reno de nariz roja.

— Mira, estas luces son de exterior, pensé que podríamos decorar las ventanas o la puerta de casa— dijo, señalando las luces. Luego tomo el reno y agrego—, y este reno tiene nariz luminosa y canta villancicos, podemos ponerlo al lado del árbol justo con los regalos.

— ¿Y quién se disfrazará?— preguntó divertida la mujer, con una dulce sonrisa en sus labios y dirigiéndole una mirada de profundo amor y cariño.

— Yo, supongo— respondió él, mirándola con el mismo amor de siempre.

— Bien— interrumpió el tercero en la habitación—, creo que iré a controlar al pequeño— dijo, saliendo de la habitación y dirigiéndose a otro lugar de la casa, dejándolos solos.

La castaña se acercó a Hodgins y, rodeándole la nuca con sus brazos y sonriendo, lo besó dulcemente en sus labios. Él respondió al beso, tomándola por la cintura y acercando sus cuerpos. Hacía tiempo que no disfrutaban del calor, de los besos y del cuerpo ajeno sin interrupciones, y esa podía ser una gran oportunidad. Continuaron besándose, mientras comenzaban a caminar hacia su habitación.

* * *

><p>Horas más tarde, la pareja acomodaba todo para cenar en familia. El padre de Angela estaba con el pequeño Mike, jugando alegremente. Una vez todo estuvo listo, los cuatro se acomodaron en la mesa y, con el pavo en el centro de ésta, comenzaron a comer, disfrutando de su primer cena navideña como familia.<p>

Luego de comer hasta llenarse, acostaron a Mike y se dispusieron, tranquilos, a hablar un momento, tomando algunas copas.

— ¿Crees que a Mike le alegrarán los regalos?

— Claro que si, especialmente si te ve disfrazado de Santa.

— ¿Te disfrazaras para un niño de menos de un año? Eres gracioso, Hodgins.

— Quiero que se divierta en su primer navidad— respondió Jack, lanzado una mirada fulminante, primero directamente al texano, pero luego a algún punto de la pared detrás de éste.

— Ya veo… bien, todos nos divertiremos mañana por la mañana entonces— dijo en forma de respuesta el barbudo.

— Oigan, recuerden que mañana vendrán Booth y Brennan a almorzar— comentó Angela, cambiando de tema.

— Si, lo recuerdo— dijo Hodgins, tomándose de un trago lo que quedaba de champan en su copa—, bien, creo que me iré a dormir… estoy muy cansado.

Y, dicho esto, se puso de pie.

— Yo también me acostaré— dijo única mujer presente, levantándose también— ¿Tu qué harás, papá?

— También dormiré— respondió el aludido, levantándose y dirigiéndose a la habitación para huéspedes—, que tengan una buena noche.

— Gracias, que duermas bien.

Y, sin decir más, todos se dirigieron a sus camas, para disfrutar del calor de las sábanas y dormir tranquilamente, esperando con ansias que fuera de mañana, para poder ver los regalos bajo el árbol, al Santa Hodgins acomodándolos y al pequeño Mike disfrutando con una enorme sonrisa en su rostro.

* * *

><p>Y, efectivamente, a la mañana siguiente, las risas no faltaron en la casa, ya que el castaño doctor apareció en medio de la sala, vistiendo un abrigado traje rojo y con un sombrero haciendo juego sobre su cabeza, cargando una bolsa con regalos. El primero en recibir sus presentes fue el niño, el cual no paraba de reír, a la vez que rompía con sus manitas los envoltorios y chillaba de la felicidad al comprobar que había algo para él dentro de ellos. Pero luego fue el tiempo de los adultos y, cuando el Santa Jack le entregó un pequeño paquete a su esposa, lo hizo diciendo suavemente:<p>

— Feliz navidad, amor.

La mujer sonrió y abrió el regalo, para encontrar en su interior un estuche muy pequeño, pero que evidenciaba lo que traía adentro. Lo abrió delicadamente y observó el bello anillo: era una alianza, la más bella que había en su vida, definitivamente. Sus ojos se iluminaron al ver aquel precioso obsequio y, más aún, cuando levantó la vista y vio los ojos de su marido, que la miraban con ese brillo que siempre tenían para ella, ese brillo del cual se había enamorado y al podría ver, estaba segura, todos los días de su vida sin cansarse ni un solo segundo.

— Es hermoso, gracias, y feliz navidad para ti también, Jack— le respondió, besándolo fugaz y cariñosamente.

Él sonrió y observó la escena. Estaba feliz, muy feliz. Por tener una familia a la cual amaba, por tener esa esposa maravillosa y a la cual amaría por siempre, por tener ese pequeño y hermoso hijo con ella y, aunque nunca lo admitiría abiertamente, también estaba feliz de tener a ese hombre texano, barbudo y algo loco, como su suegro, formando parte de su familia. Definitivamente, no cambiaría nunca a nadie, y tampoco cambiaría nunca nada de ellos, porque los amaba así como eran.

Se acercó de nuevo al pequeño, que jugueteaba con su madre y su abuelo con un peluche que acababa de recibir: esa era su navidad, así sería desde ahora, y tampoco la cambiaría por nada.

* * *

><p><em>Bien... espero que les halla gustado ^^<em>

_Muchas gracias a todas las autoras que participaron en este reto ^^_

_Espero que hallan pasado una linda navidad y que terminen bien el año, con un excelente inicio del nuevo! :)_

_Saludos~! _


End file.
